Reason to Remember
by Death Escapist
Summary: Malik's birthday is coming up, and Altair wants to help him through some hard memories. Soft fluff, Angst and Comfort.


Pairing Altair/Malik

Description: Malik's birthday is coming up and Altair wants to help him through some hard memories. Soft fluff, Angst and Comfort.

* * *

**Reason to Remember**

* * *

Malik's birthday was coming up, and Altair knew it.

It was one of those things he would never forget even if he tried. Always forgetting his own birthday, considering no one would celebrate it with him. And having no parents that he remembered didn't help, he had no reason for festivities. It wasn't important. Getting depressed at the thought, he pushed it aside.

But Malik was another story. Always remembering his birthday because of Kadar. He would always make a big fuss over it and tell everyone in Masyaf.

Malik would end up hiding in his room all day out of embarrassment. Though in the end he would thank Kadar for his efforts, they would hug and Kadar always had a nice gift for him. He had to admit, Malik had a sweet little brother. 'Had..' Altair thought aloud. Getting a little taken back, he felt the horrible guilt as he ran across the Jerusalem rooftops.

Coming to a halt on one of the rooftops near the Bureau, looking at the setting sun on the horizon. He had no right, no right at all to bring up his birthday. Not now, not after what had happened. Should he do it, It would only remind the other of Kadar, which in turn would only sadden him.

The hurt of loosing his brother and not having him near for his birthday, it probably haunted him every coming year now. Though he knew it would be hard for Malik to deal with Altair, he knew he should be there for him. Even if the other threw his entire collection of books at him, called him every harsh name possible, and beat him half to death. He needed to show him that he cared, and that he would always be there.

At least for tonight, he would make sure he would not spend it alone.

* * *

Malik rummaged through a wooden crate looking for his colored inks. He had a map to fin by next week, and though it looked practically finished, he wanted to do some touch up work. He always liked to add his own flare to his works. Though the simpler they should be for the common buyer, specially when he didn't get paid much for them. He tended to add little hints here and there that showed he was the one who painted it.

'Where is my blue ink…" he mumbled as he kept rummaging.

One of these days he would organize his jars. Finally finding the jar and walking towards the table where his map lay. His brows lifted as he noticed something on top of his map. It was a white lily. Looking around for an intruder, he placed the ink down and took out a small dagger he had by his side. Walking around the table and into the air garden, he noticed no one was around. He was up to the open hatch, he wondered who could of given him this gift. A name crossed his mind, but he shook it from his thoughts.

Putting his dagger back in its rightful place, he walked back into his bureau. From the doorway he looked at the lily. His favorite flower. No one but Kadar knew about that… no one. His breath caught as he walked to the flower and picked it up. He had forgotten this simple gesture, how Kadar would go out of his way to find him a single flower. Specially for his Birthday. A very rare flower in these parts, and every year he somehow got one for him.

Noticing his vision of the flower was now becoming blurry, he started to sob. "Kadar…I'm so.. so sorry.." whispering into his tear soaked hand. feeling ashamed he had forgotten. Maybe it was just his way to repress his hurt, his guilt. He would never forget his baby brother, it hurt to much to even imagine.

His sobs were hushed as he felt warm arms embrace him from behind. "No.. I am sorry Malik. For everything" Altair held the shaking body in front of him. Malik didn't push him away. He hadn't meant for the flower to bring him such grief. He had always known about it being his favorite.

Malik didn't know, but Kadar would always go to Altair for the flowers. And he would always find him one every year and give it to the boy so he could give it to his brother. It made him feel so good to know that his little deed gave them both such joy, made him feel like they were truly brothers, even if Malik never acknowledged him as such.

"How… how did you find this?" he sobbed holding the flower shakily. Altair didn't answer. He hoped the other would know.

"Did Kadar tell you? How did you know?" he turned in his hold. Looking into Altair's solemn deep golden eyes. He held no malice there, only truth.

"It was you.. You gave them to him.." his eyes were no longer filled with grief, but with astonishment. He understood now, understood Altair.

"Yes" was all Altair was able to say. Looking down and away from Malik's gaze. He didn't think Malik would forget his brother, he wouldn't, he was his true blood brother. But Altair wasn't, he could easily be forgotten. discarded.

Malik could hate him forever for what he had done, and it would be alright with him, he deserved as much. But to be forgotten, that would tear Altair apart like no blade ever could. For to him, Malik would always be his friend, his brother, his everything.

Malik touched Altair's cheek raising it to meet his gaze.

He shouldn't of have come, shouldn't of have done any of this. Altair thought as he looked at the other's tear streaked cheeks, and felt his guilt reemerge. But it was not long lived as he felt lips upon his. Soft and warm, like petals on his own lips. Pulling away, Malik genuinely smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Thank you Altair, for your beautiful gift." he paused and looked up into Altair's eyes "For you gave me reason to remember, to not truly forget. One must let go, to move on" Malik's smile was so beautiful and gentle Altair thought. His chest tightened, feeling weak and vulnerable under Malik's gaze.

Altair felt a silent tear run down his cheek, as he felt the warm hand caress his hooded face in forgiveness and understanding. For two souls were set free that day from the shackles of guilt and sorrow.

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N**- I hope everyone enjoyed this short story. (Happy birthday Malik! XD) I had wanted to post it for a while now, but never got around to it. (i still have many in my many folders _ im so far behind)

Please review and let me know what you think, i love to hear from you all. And it helps me in writing future stories :D


End file.
